Zootopia (TV series)
WARNING: This page contains SPOILERS for Zootopia. Since High School Musical 4 and [[Big Hero 6 (show)|television adaptation of Big Hero 6]] became real after their respective pages were made here on this wiki, BJ is convinced speculates that if he makes a page for some sort of Zootopia sequel, it will become real. Zootopia (marketed as Zootopia: The Series) is an upcoming American animated television series. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the series is based on the Disney Animation feature film of the same name, Zootopia is set to air on the Disney Channel in late 2017. Plot Picking up immediately after the ending of the 2016 film, the series follows police officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde as they solve countless of crimes throughout the wildly diverse city of Zootopia and unexpectedly unravel some of its biggest mysteries. The series will also go into further detail into what living life in Zootopia is like including the social issues that come with it. Cast and characters Main cast and characters Zootopia will star Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, Idris Elba, J. K. Simmons, Nate Torrence, and Tom Lister Jr. as they reprise their respective roles as Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Leodore Lionheart, Benjamin Clawhauser, and Finnick. In this series, Judy Hopps, a rabbit and police officer of the Zootopia Police Department, has become a big role model for Zootopia as she continues to inspire others to achieve their dreams, though she still has to face some important social issues that will shake her personal life. Nick Wilde, a red fox, former con artist, police officer of the ZPD and Judy Hopps's partner, will face the challenges of adjusting to a new life as a police officer. Chief Bogo, a cape buffalo and chief of the ZPD's 1st Precinct, must continue to overcome his prejudices and bias as more new diverse recruits for the ZPD come in, as well as dealing with Judy, Nick, and Clawhauser's shenanigans. Leodore Lionheart, a lion and former mayor of Zootopia, has recently been released from his short time in prison and is attempting to reform his image with the unwilling help of Chief Bogo. Benjamin Clawhauser, a cheetah and dispatcher for the ZPD, becomes good friends with both Judy and Nick, occasionally going along with their crime-fighting adventures. Finnick, a fennec fox and Nick's former partner in crime, though still not over the fact that his ex-partner became a police officer, will help him and Judy in whatever ways he can. Recurring cast Most of the supporting and minor characters will reappear in the series as recurring characters in the series. The following actors and actresses are set to reprise their respective roles from the feature film: * Shakira as Gazelle, a Thomson's gazelle and a famous pop star. * Tommy Chong as Yax, a yak and the owner of the Mystic Oasis Springs. * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton, a North American river otter who is the wife of Emmitt Otterton who is a florist. * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, a rabbit who is the mother of Judy Hopps. * Don Lake as Stu Hopps, a rabbit who is the father of Judy Hopps and a carrot farmer. * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weselton, a weasel and small-time crook known for selling bootleg DVDs. * Raymond S. Persi as Flash, the "fastest" three-toed sloth working in the DMV (Department of Mammal Vehicles). * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, an arctic shrew and the most feared crime boss in Tundratown. * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey, a red fox who used to bully rabbits when he was younger and is now a much-respected baker and partner of Bonnie and Stu Hopps. * Fuschia! as the polar bear drill instructor at the Zootopia Police Academy. * John DiMaggio as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., an African elephant and owner of Jumbeaux's Café. * Katie Lowes as Dr. Madge Honey Badger, a honey badger who handles the most pressing medical cases. * Gita Reddy as Nangi, an Indian elephant who works as a yoga instructor at the Mystic Oasis Springs. * Josh Dallas as the pig who owns the flower shop, "Flora and Fauna". * Leah Latham as Fru Fru, the daughter of Mr. Big. * Jessi Corti as Mr. Manchas, a black jaguar and chauffeur of Zootopia's biggest limo company. * Peter Mansbridge as Peter Moosebridge, a moose and co-anchor of the ZTV News. His alternate regional versions of himself exist as separate characters and are part of a group of friends that Moosebridge is in. ** TBA (Imoaraizakakakarichō in the Japanese dub) as Michael Tanuyama, a tanuki, or raccoon dog, who is Moosebridge's roommate and wing man. ** Vassos Alexander as Moosos Alexander, a moose and Moosebridge's half brother on his mother's side. ** David Campbell as David Koalabell, a koala and one of Moosebridge's friends. ** TBA (Ricardo Boechat in the Brazilian Portuguese dub) as Onçardo Boi Chá, a jaguar and one of Moosebridge's friends. * Mark Smith as Officer McHorn, a black rhinoceros and police officer for the Zootopia Police Department. * Josie Trinidad as Judy's nine-banded armadillo landlady. * John Lavelle as a mouse who is the foreman of Little Rodentia's construction crew. * Kristen Bell as Priscilla, a three-toed sloth who is Flash's co-worker. * Zach King as Larry, a black wolf who works at the Cliffside Asylum. * David A. Thibodeau as Gary, a white wolf who is partners with Larry at the Cliffside Asylum. * Fabienne Flawley as Peter Moosebridge's snow leopard co-anchor. Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Officer Francine, and the panda co-anchor used in the Chinese release of the original film are also set to return in the series, although it is unknown if their original voice artists will reprise their roles. Additionally, Nick's mother, Koslov, Kevin, Raymond, Emmitt Otterton and his children, and the rest of the ZPD featured in the original film will reappear with speaking roles. Several characters who were cut from the film are set to debut in the series, including Nick's father, Kozlov's son, Morris, and a female pig named Swinton who is given the role of being Zootopia's current mayor. Jerry Jumbeaux Sr. is a new character created for the series, though his existence was already hinted at due to his son's name. It has also been stated that unless the story calls for it, Dawn Bellwether, Doug Ramses, Woolter, and Jesse will not be returning in the series. Episodes and seasons Zootopia's first season is currently set for 40 episodes. Internet shorts Season 1 (2017) Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Television film Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Shows Category:Zootopia